Mas cerca
by Baluu
Summary: Ayudame a escapar de mismo, Ernie, te dice. Y tú nunca pensaste que te podrias sentir asi de bien. Las cosas cambiaran para siempre.


Disclaimer: Justin y Ernie son de J.K. Yo solo…, pues ya lo sabrán.

Esta historia participa en el reto Parejas Off-Canon, del foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers.

NdA: Este es la primera historia que escribo que tiene un poquito de lemmon y debo admitir que aún me falta mucha experiencia de vida para hacerlo del todo bien. So, si encuentran cosas poco realistas, fue la imaginación y no la practica la que escribió esto. Lo siento.

Ah y la canción se llama Closer, de NIN.

Advertencia: Esto es SLASH, es decir, amor gay. Y está bastante explicito por algo es rated M —y tuviste que configurar la búsqueda para encontrarlo—. Entonces, si no te gusta, simplemente no lo leas. Por favor

Sabías que era una mala idea, desde el comienzo que tenías aquella convicción. Sin embargo, no hiciste nada por evitarla. Te dejaste arrastrar dócilmente por Justin a esa sucia discoteca muggle donde ambos están ahora. Y es que cuando te miró con esos ojos vacíos, tristes, anhelantes, no pudiste negarte. Aunque sabias que cuando Millie, tu novia, se enterase, no le gustaría nada de nada.

Eres consciente de que tu amigo no está bien. Es lógico que no lo esté, si acaba de salir de Azkabán, acusado por robar magia. Si para llevarle ahí, los mortífagos mataron a sus padres, a los siempre amables señores Finch-Fletcher, que nunca supieron quien les quitó la vida. Que dejaron a Justin solo, enfrentado a una pena que le devora lentamente. Por eso, estás ahí.

Con poco y nada de aire limpio para respirar. Sobre todo, en la barra, donde estas esperando a Justin que fue al baño. Al lado tuyo, unas chicas se besan apasionadamente, una de ellas tiene tatuada una tortuga en el hombro descubierto. Más allá, un hombre ataviado con una cazadora de cuero ajustada se bebe un coctel azul eléctrico con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. Las chicas se balancean y te empujan de tanto en tanto. Tratas de divisar a Justin entre la multitud que te separa del baño.

Mueves la cabeza, al ritmo de la canción electrónica que suena, estridente, por los enormes parlantes. Golpeas el suelo con un pie, intentando relajarte. ¿Por qué mierda se demora tanto? A tu lado, una pareja se dirige al baño, ambos fumando un cigarrillo. El humo te abofetea. Toses. ¿Dónde mierda se metió Justin? De pronto, sientes que alguien te golpea la espalda.

Te vuelves, cabreado, para encontrarte con el barman —un tipo rubio, pálido, con aspecto de nadador— quien te sonríe, sosteniendo un extraño vaso. Te hace señas para que te acerques a él.

—Es por cuenta de la casa, guapo—susurra, haciendo cosquillas en tu oído.

Te estremeces de un susto medio idiota, procurando volverte lo más rápido posible. Reanudas la búsqueda de Justin, ahora más frenético que nunca. No te das cuenta, pero te bebes el regalo del barman de un solo trago. El primer trago de la noche, el alcohol te corre por la garganta. Cierras la mano en un puño y la vuelves a abrir.

—Empezaste sin mí, Ernie.

Te sobresaltas, golpeándole el hombre tatuado a la chica besadora. Te mira mal y le sonríe a Justin ahora a tu lado. Lo comprendes, tu amigo es un hombre guapo. Y aunque siempre te has consideras un tipo muy hetero, no te avergüenza decir que las pecas de Justin son muy lindas. Y su pelo crespo. Y sus labios delgados. Te sorprendes pensando como seria besarlos cuando Justin te ofrece otra copa, que de nuevo bebes de un trago. Sientes como poco a poco el alcohol—y lo que echó Justin Finch-Fletcher en tu copa sin que dieras cuenta—comienza a nublarte los sentidos y no alcanzas a preguntarte que mierda estás haciendo. Vuelves a pensar en los labios de Justin sin razón alguna.

De pronto, mientras tú y Finch-Fletcher observan a la gente de la pista—las chicas de la barra ya están bailando, una de ellas tiene los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la otra, los cuerpos de ambas muy pegados—y beben un trago tras otro, todo se queda en silencio. Las quejas no demoran en llegar, ambos, ya medio borrachos, se unen a ellas. El DJ—crees recordar que así fue como Justin le dijo—se está demorando demasiado en poner otra canción.

— ¿Lo estas disfrutando? —pregunta tu amigo, aprovechando el silencio que momentáneamente se ha instalado.

Asientes, con la súbita convicción de que la pregunta tiene un carácter sexual. Te estremeces, por segunda vez en la misma noche, aunque ahora es solo por un placer inexplicable que recorre tu sangre junto con grandes cantidades de alcohol. Los labios de Justin, que ahora se acaban de curvar en una sonrisa medio torva. No hay más intercambio de palabras, un etílico sentimiento de felicidad les embarga, y ambos se asustan cuando los parlantes comienzan a trabajar de nuevo. Justin parece excitado y te empuja a la pista de baile, sin ninguna consideración por tu pérdida progresiva de equilibrio.

Estuviste a punto de tropezarte, pero están allí bailando. Moviéndose descoordinadamente al ritmo de una canción media electrónica, media metal, que no reconoces de nada.

— ¿Quien la canta? —dices al oído de Justin. Un escalofrío te recorre la espalda ante el contacto piel contra piel.

—Nine Inch Nails—responde él, en tu oído, modulando cada silaba con mimo.

Antes de alejarse todo lo que lo que la multitud sudorosa le permite, Justin te muerde suavemente el lóbulo. Y no sabes en que momento te abalanzas para besarle, torpe y apresurado. Él no pierde tiempo y te responde. Es un beso hambriento, pero a la vez mesurado, que te excita en menos tiempo que lo que uno femenino habia hecho jamás. Sientes su lengua recorriendo las paredes de tu boca, comunicándose con la habitante de ella, entrelazándose. Jadeas, mientras pegas tus caderas a las suyas.

La misma canción sigue adelante y cuando Justin se aleja, te susurra un trozo de ella:

—Me acercas a Dios, Ernie.

Le besas de nuevo, intentando quitarle la polera. Él te detiene, sus manos comienzan a explorar tu anatomía. Sigue musitando trozos de la melodía en tu oído:

—Ayúdame, me haces perfecto. Ayúdame a convertirme en otra persona.

Poco a poco, Justin comienza a hurgar debajo de tus pantalones. Ya tiene tu miembro entre sus manos expertas, que saben perfectamente lo que tienen que hacer. ¿Lo habrán hecho muchas veces? Decides que no te importa.

—Quiero sentirte desde dentro.

Gruñes y tomas la iniciativa, ya hace mucho rato has olvidado a Millie. Le llevas al baño de hombre, con tu pene despierto, vivo como no estaba hace mucho. Empujas a unas cuantas parejas —tu contextura de oso lo permite— hasta llegar a tu destino. Cierran la puerta. Todo a tu alrededor no tarda en desdibujarse, solo eres consciente de que existes. De que estas ahí, con Justin y que él está dentro tuyo—o tu dentro de él, eso da lo mismo—como decía esa dichosa cancioncita que de pronto se ha convertido en tu preferida.

No dura demasiado, pero cuando ambos caen sobre las baldosas blancas de un cubículo de 2 metros cuadrados y la realidad vuelve a tomar su puesto, sabes que todo ha cambiado para siempre. Al menos para ti. Y que no se te malentienda, lo ha hecho para bien. Increíblemente, para bien. Aunque por supuesto, nunca te enteraras de las pastillas.

La verdad, creo que tampoco te importaría si es que lo supieses.


End file.
